1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a content distribution apparatus for distributing content information containing moving image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic learning system for transmitting lecture through communication means such as a computer network has been becoming pervasive. Contents of the lecture, which is distributed on the electronic learning system, generally contain moving image data containing a motion of a lecturer, still image data containing descriptions written on a blackboard and a slide image, voice data such as voice of a lecturer, and other various elements (content elements).
A lecture receiving part displays the moving image data according to a predetermined layout by a browsing software and views the displayed moving image data.